Him
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: He's in there with Micheal and Lucifer and they've nothing to do but take it out on him. Hurt Sam. Season 5


**Because I need to see something trigger Sam, and as always...it's the limp.**

**Summary: He's in there with Micheal and Lucifer and they've nothing to do but take it out on him. Hurt Sam.**

**Season 6 tag, but I ain't including no spoilers guys, rest assured. Takes place from the very end of season 5.**

**Warning: Language. Weird-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a slowly healing broken heart, if you don't mind the cliche.**

1720380, and Sam's eyes opened.

"You know...I liked you"

Sam closed his eyes, here he went again, monologing and never shutting up!

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

Sam held his breath, his shirt fisted, the fiery eyes were right in front of him, burning anger.

"I actually thought you were smart kid, but take a look around...you're not at all"

It was the Green Room, the Angel hellhole where Dean had almost said yes, where he had blood rushing up his throat just like Adam. It wasn't exactly a happy memory and when he woke up there, couldn't remember when, he thought somehow he wasn't in Hell, in the cage and Cas had worked some mojo but-

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you Sam, didn't I say that to you?"

When he woke up there, the walls were white and there _was _a door. As soon as he saw who he was in there with...the walls charred and the paint peeled and it just became nightmare misery.

Sam didn't get the chance to torture souls, he wasn't on a rack...

It was just this. Again and again and again and again and a-fucking-gain.

One endless Demon-Angel kickoff battle, and Sam couldn't do a damn thing but take the hits, make sure Adam was as out of the way as much as his sightless eyes could be.

"Guh-"

"Didn't I Sam? Answer me when I talk to you..."

"Ngh!"

"And...you...you...I can't even BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID!...You trapped yourself with me!... Bad mistake kid"

Lucifer kept Nick's form, sometimes his body changed but not for long, the cage contained him well enough and Micheal...well, when he was concious he'd fight, whoever he could.

Nick wiped the blood from Sam on his shirt casually.

"I just can't..._understand _your thinking Sam, you thought you could win? But _you're_ the one who's stuck here with me, you haven't saved anything-"

"Dean"

Sam whispered, his chest aching with a fire he recognised all too well.

"What?" Nick growled.

"You're stuck here with me...you haven't ended the world... and if I-I'm the cost for that, so be it"

Sam gave a bloody smile, dodged the fist that came down on him and fell on his hands and knees.

He didn't have long until the felt the pull and he flew up and hit the wall, being dragged upwards, moving up to the ceiling.

"We haven't done it this way have we Sammy? Get comfortable"

Sam choked as blood rushed up his throat and he felt something run down his chest with a solid tug and then solid warmth.

"Leave the boy Lucifer, your fight started with me"

Micheal rose on unsteady legs, a dead contentment in his eyes. He was just sick of the fighting.

He wasn't the only one.

Lucifer turned, his concentration on another enemy and Sam dropped, boneless.

He'd felt everything they could throw at him and when he first woke here, nothing stopped, not the pain or the bleeding and he never blacked out and even now...Lucifer alway's managed to feed the fire in his belly.

Sam just wanted it to stop.

He heard the unmistakable sound of fighting again, Adam was cowering in the corner, they hardly ever touched him-Sam made sure. And then he heard Micheal's pained screamed and the light blinded him for a second.

His eyes teared as he watched the ceiling smoke and ash fall and the slowing breaths he knew to be when he died. He always died and it never got better...he never got used to it.

Maybe this is how Dean felt...maybe this was what Dean went through first...

Sam's eyes closed as he thought about his brother and he gasped at the pain in his chest, wasn't anything to do with Lucifer.

He remembered what seeing Dean and being with Dean felt like.

He suddenly felt cold, and frowning opened his eyes to a bloody scattered face staring down hatred on him.

"You're not going that easily. You know..." He reached down and grabbed Sam by the throat, gripping tigher even as Sam fought and choked.

"You've taken hitting walls and being sliced up, stabbed, burned, broken, drowned...in your own blood there Sammy...we've not used the human side of suffering..."

Nick's eyes narrowed as he pushed Sam against the wall and continued a slow squeeze on Sam's airway.

Teeth biting, stealing what gasping breath he could, Sam grappled for Nick's arms, prying and fighting and kicking with almost numb legs.

Sam's eyes watered and blinked against the pain, cried at the physical ache of missing Dean and felt the agonisingly slow death he knew was coming.

It always came and it always hurt.

Nick let go to give Sam a heave before he slammed his hand back and watched Sam break again before him.

Lucifer always watched the fear and the pain follow eachother to die in Sam's eyes, relished in the weakening fight, the drooping eyes and the rush of unused breath as Sam fell limp again.

Nick inhaled deeply. "I don't know about you, but this is working for me."

1720381, and Sam's eyes opened again.

**Well, I wanted a more detailed version of this, and I plan to work on it. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
